Invisible
by Jackeline762
Summary: Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan cuando sonríes, nunca notará como detienes a verla pasar por ahí. Y nunca verás que yo te deseo de la misma forma que tu la deseas a ella...Solo somos invisibles... Yaoi/T-Cest (no correspondido)


**Holis! Esto lo hice en un momento de completo aburrimiento y se me ocurrió subirlo a ver que opinaban de esto, fruto del fastido :3**

**Nosé si esto cuenta como un Song-fic, pero si es así.. Yay! Mi primer Song-fic **

**Advertencia: Yaoi/T-Cest no correspondido. Si no te gusta, no leas**

** Esto ocurre justo después de "El Larvamoto"**

**Ahora, disfruten:**

**Basado en la canción: Invisible de Taylor Swift**

-Raph

-...

-¡Raph!

-¡Ya te oí!

-¡Raph ya levantáte!

-¡Eso hago!

-¡Raph!

Me levantó de la cama pesada y malhumoradamente, camino hasta la puerta y la abro para dedicarte una mirada asesina

-Te oí la primera vez

-¿Entonces porque no te levantaste?

-¿Sabes? Tengo mi propio despertador, no necesito que venga un gallo a cacarearme todo el día

-Si de verdad funcionara tu despertador, ya te habrías levantado

-¿Por que mejor no te vas a cacarear a otro lado?

-Bien, solo no te vuelvas a quedar dormido, o los cuatro la pagaremos- Y con eso, cierra la puerta

-"Solo no te vuelvas a quedar dormido, o los cuatro la pagaremos..."- Repito con voz chillona mientras busco mi bandana y me la pongo

Estúpido ¿Porque siempre tienes que venir a despertarme? Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que tengo mi propio despertador. Pero es ahí cuando me haces la misma pregunta:

"Si funcionara, ya te habrías levantado"

Lo peor de todo es que si funciona, pero siempre esta desconectado porque olvido conectarlo...

Y...Porque no es tan malo que seas lo primero que vea en la mañana, y también sueles ser lo ultimo que veo en la noche, debido a los regaños para que me duerma temprano... Algo tan estúpido

Ya con las protecaciones y mi bandana, me dirijo a la cocina para servirme un cereal hasta que al tomar la caja...

-¿¡Quién mierda se terminó MI cereal!?- Después escuché como alguien tragaba fuerte, no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que fue

-¡Mikey! ¡Consideráte muerto!

Así iniciamos una persecución, hasta que te metes entre Mikey y yo y te pones a defenderlo

-Raph, dejálo en paz, no fue su intención

-El sabía que ese era MI cereal

-El cereal no es lo único en la vida, solo busca algo más- Que irónico, nisiquiera tú sigues tus propios consejos

-Deberías escucharte, y hacer lo mismo con Karai

-¿De que hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo. Es la hija de Splinter que trabaja para Shredder, buscate algo mejor

-Ya te dije que la superé, eso solo fue un capricho y nada más

-¡Si, claro!- Digo en forma sarcástica y pongo fin a la discusión, solo porque no quiero hacer que admita lo contrario, prefiero seguir pensando que la superó

...Pero sé que no es cierto...

Después de hacerme unos huevos revueltos (mejor dicho; obligar a Mikey hacerme unos huevos revueltos) busqué una revista cualquiera en mi habitación y me fui a la sala, donde esperaba verte como siempre sentado a centímetros del televisor escuchando Space Heroes

Mientras que yo me siento en unos de los puff, a fingir que leo la revista solo para poder ver y escuchar las frases que repites del Capitán Rayn y sonríes como lo hace Mikey

Y luego de un par de horas, tenemos que ir a patrullar...

.

.

.

-Que extraño, mi rastreador no ha detectado ningún bote de mutágeno desde que salimos

-Apenas acabamos de salir, dale tiempo y aparecerá- Le respondes a Don y en eso aparece...

-Vaya, vaya. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Leo

Gruño por lo bajo y aprieto los puños al oír como dice tu apodo

-Lo mismo digo, Karai

Y Gruño mas fuerte al ver ese ligero tono rojo que se asoma por tus mejillas...¡Agh!

-Voy hacer sopa de tortuga contigo- Escucho que me dice Fishface

-Te equivocas, yo voy hacer brocheta de pescado- Realmente no estoy muy interesado en mi pelea, sino en la tuya

-¿Sabes? Sigues siendo muy predecible

-Karai, escucháme. Splinter es tu padre, tu verdadero padre

-Ja! ¡Si, claro! Eres tan entretenido, tonto, pero entretenido

Ante esa respuesta, tu sonries como bobo -¿Acaso me dijist-

Estoy apunto de meterme en la pelea para defenderte cuando veo que logras bloquear a tiempo el ataque de Karai, pero aun así tienes la sonrisa y un especial brillo en los ojos mientras detienes cada ataque

_Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando sonríes_

Decidí concentarme en mi pelea, y como siempre salí ganando, al igual que Mikey y Donnie que acabaron con Razhar y los ninjas del Pie

Y cuando volteo a ver tu pelea, solo alcanzó a ver la despedida de Karai

-Sayonara

Y sale de ahí saltando de edificio en edificio.Y mientras Mikey, Donnie y yo vamos de vuelta a la búsqueda de mutágeno, tu te quedas viendo como se aleja

_Nunca notará como te detienes y observas cuando ella pasa por ahí_

Lo peor de todo es que no puedes ver como yo te espero mientras Mike y Don se van

_Y no puedes verme deseándote como tu la deseas a ella_

Abro la boca, pero la cierro

_Solo quiero demostarte_

_Que ella ni siquiera te conoce_

_Ella nunca te amará como yo_

Nosé como decirte que ella jamás podrá verte, como tu la ves a ella, pero en cambio, tu jamas podrás verme como yo te veo a ti

_Y solo ves a través de mí _

_Si solo me conocieras_

_Podríamos ser un hermoso milagro, increíble_

_Envés de ser solo invisibles_

Si solo vieras que ella no es la única en el mundo, quizás... Podríamos intentarlo, como dijo una vez Donnie: A veces, dos cosas que no van juntas, terminan haciendo una gran pareja...

-¿Nos vamos?- Finalmente te volteas y alcanzamos a mi otro par de hermanos para seguir en la búsqueda, la cual termina por hartarnos a los cuatro y volvemos a la guarida.

Don y Mikey están comiendo lo que quedaba de pizza, mientras que tu vas al televisor a ver esa serie tuya... Y yo, tratando de disimular, me siento en el sillón contigo, fingiendo que leo una revista para poder verte y escuchar como repites las mismas frases del Capitán Ryan...

_Hay un fuego en tu interior _

_Que no hace nada, pero brilla hacia afuera_

_Ella nunca verá la luz_

_No importa que hagas_

_Y todo lo que pienso de ti_

_Es como hacer que pienses en mi_

_Todo lo que pudiéramos ser_

_Solo quiero demostrarte_

_Ella nisiquiera te conoce_

_Nunca te amara_

_Como yo te amo_

_Y tu solo ves a través de mí_

Si solo vieras mas allá, seríamos algo maravilloso e increíble...

Pero envés de eso, solo ves a través de mi, mientras la sigues a ella como un puto perro faldero

_Como sombras en una luz apagada_

_Sólo quiero mirar en tus ojos_

_Y hacer que te des cuenta _

_Sólo quiero demostrarte_

_Ella ni siquiera te conoce_

_Dejáme amarte_

Cuando salgo de mis pensamientos, solo me limito a susurrar:

-Ella no ve la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan cuando sonríes...

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada importante...

Cierro la revista y me levanto del sillón para ir a mi habitación y distraerme con cualquier cosa que no seas tú...

_Solo somos invisbles_

_._

**Gracias por leer! **

**Recuerden decirme que tal les pareció esta cosa para pasar el rato**

**Ah por cierto, la semana que viene empiezo las clases D:(¡¿NOOOOOOOO, POOOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!) así que tardaré en actualizar **

**Y si quieren que la siga para ponerle un final feliz, diganmelo en los comentarios junto con como les gustaría que fuera ese final feliz**

**Bye! **


End file.
